custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's VicTORIous Tour
' Barney's VicTORIous Tour' is a Custom made Barney show that toured across America & filmed live in Brooklyn, NY at Barclay's Center on ABC 7 & The Concert will Tour on June 14th, 2014-August 28th, 2014 Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff performing a Rock "N" Roll Show with Victoria Justice & The Cast of VicTORIous Cast (in order of appearances) *Dan Schnider (Opening)(The MC) (Act 1) *Barney (voice: Dean Wendt) (body: Miguel E. Franklin) *Avan Jogia *Ariana Grande *Matt Bennett *Daniella Monet *Leon Thomas III *Elizabeth Gillies *Victoria Justice *Baby Bop (voice: Julie Johnson) (body: Alyssa Kathryn Williams) *BJ (voice: Patty Wirtz) (body: Alison Warchol) *Riff (voice: Michaela Dietz) (body: Sarah Cook) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Michael Luongo) *Polar Bear (Michael Luongo) (Cameo) (Act 2) *Miranda Cosgrove *Jennette McCurdy *Nathan Kress *Jerry Trainor *Noah Munck Songs Act 1 *Barney is a Dinosaur (El Pequeño Gran Club) (English) *If You're Happy and You Know It (Barney's Big Surprise dubbed by Dean Wendt) *I Want You Back (Victorious Cover) *That's How You Make Rock "N" Roll (Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo dubbed by Dean Wendt) (English) *Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz from Barney's Birthday Bash) *Song 2 You *I Hear Music Everywhere (El Pequeno Gran Club) (English) *If All the Raindrops (Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo) (English) *All I Want is Everything *Mr Knickerbocker (Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo) (English) *The Dino Dance (Pop from Barney's Birthday Bash) *Rock Like a Monkey (Original) *It's C-C-Cold BRRRR (Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo) (English) *The Rainbow Song (Original) Act 2 *Rock N Roll Star (Rock from Barney's Birthday Bash) *You Can Make Music with Everything (The Little Big Club) *Colors All Around (Original) *Wave the Flags (Original) *Good Manners (Original) *Trying on Dreams (Original from The Barney Rocks Soundtrack) *Tell Me That You Love Me *Finally Falling *Make it in America *No Matter Where They Are/No Matter What the Name (Original from A World Of Friends) *Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad from Barney's Birthday Bash) *Just Imagine (Original from Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) *A Friend Like You (Barney's Lets Imagine Live) *Leave it all To Shine *I Love You (Extended Edition from The Barney's Great Adventure CD soundtrack) Trivia * Barney has his Season 13 Costume *BJ has his Season 12 Costume *Baby Bop has her Season 13 Costume *There is a live orchestra in the background * All the Dino's have their jackets from Barney Rocks el Concierto en Vivo *This is also the perfect show for people who are huge fans of Victoria Justice & Barney the Dinosaur *All the Song are remixed with the orchestra *This is a crossover with Barney & Friends & Dan Schnider Productions *Dan comes out with a Barney Doll *For The Special Features (for DVD releases), Barney & the Little Dino's stay in character for "The Making of Barney's VicTORIous Tour" *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Riff all have blinking mechanisms *The intro (for Barney to appear) was used from El Pequeno Gran Club & It also has the Barney is made possible by Speech while the intro is still playing(http://www.youtube.com/watchvUphNLwhbN5I&feature=youtube_gdata_player 1:08) *The Barney Theme Song has all 4 stanzas & from El Pequeño Gran Club *'If You're Happy and You Know ' was used from Barney's Big Surprise *'Our Friend Barney had A Band',The Dino Dance, Rock N Roll Star & Someone to Love You Forever was used from Barney's Birthday Bash *This was the 1st time (Since Barney Live! The Let's Go Tour) to have heart-shaped confetti falling down when Barney blows everyone a kiss Good-Bye *''' The Stage was also used in '''El Pequeño Gran Club *The Barney doll has the exact same Rock "N" Roll jacket as the costume character *During If All the Raindrops, there's snow effect coming down onto the Audiences (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLSIj5CqKqg) *This was also the 1st Summer Concert for Barney *Not only does this show appeal to the young children, this show also appeals to older kids, teenagers, and adults *Dean, Julie, Patty & Michaela voiced all the dinos live, but all the songs are Pre-recorded *During the Meet & Greets, Barney & the dinos have voice boxes in their mouths to talk t the audience. And to talk at the News Station & at the Live Chats Writers *Carter Crocker & Dan Schnider Choreographers *Lane Napper & Rebecca Shubart Stage Designers *Vee Corporation Orchestra (instruments) *2 Guitars *1 keyboard *1 set of drums *4 Horns (2 Trumpets, 1 Trombone & 1 Saxaphone) (The Horn doesn't appear for "Someone to love You Forever") *2 Bass Guitars Ticket prices *$15.00-$55.00 Dan Schnider's Opening Message *Dan Schnider: Hello, Everybody. How's everyone doing today? I'm Dan Schnider & I'm the Creator of both iCarly & VicTORIous. But Sheyrl Leach was the Creator of Barney's TV show "Barney & The Backyard Gang" from 1988-1991 & "Barney & Friends" from 1992 to this very day. Is everyone ready to see Barney? How many people are excited to meet Riff? How about BJ? How about Baby Bop? What about Victoria Justice & The Cast of VicTORIous? Ok. I was backstage a little while ago. I was talking to both Barney & Victoria. They're so excited to see you guys. Before we start our Super-Dee-Duper Show, Barney invited the people who have the Dino Seats tickets & Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff & The Cast of VicTORIous will sign autographs for you.Before we get started, Barney said He has another surprise close to the end of the show. Now to get Barney here, we gotta use our imagintion to bring Barney out. So From 5 all the way back to 1, we all are going to use our imaginations. Are You Ready? Come on. ARE YOU READY TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION?! Let's count it down, 5-4-3-2-1!! Let's get started. Category:Barney Stage Show